Ways to Annoy Voldemort
by soccerfreak2931
Summary: do not read unless you've completed book 5, please, contains spoilers! Harry and the gand (and draco) have gotten together to apply to their death wish-i mean...um...activity. :D SOMBODY ELSE IS BACK!


A/N: yes, the disclaimers..we all know them.and yes I know they're evil but they have to be done!!!! I think. Lol  
  
I own nothing..except for the plot..the plot is all mine! Mine! It's mine I tell you! My own.my love.my preccciiioooouussss. MAUWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Oh.right..anywhoz..  
  
Umm this take place during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.sooooo.yeah keep that in mind kayoh? Kayoh.  
  
!!!!!ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ways to Annoy Voldemort  
  
Chapter one.  
  
It was all Harry's idea, and I swear that Gryff is out to get himself KILLED! He's organize the first meeting to be held in a week.this is gonna be good!  
Harry and Draco, now best friends, along side Ron, that is, had been planning for months, coming up with a brilliant list of over 100 ways to put their plan into sweet action. So far they had gathered but a small group: Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lee, themselves, and a very reluctant Hermione. It was weeks before they had convinced her but she finally gave in. For revenge on her parents.  
During their sixth year at Hogwarts, everything went all downhill.just before Christmas break, Hermione has received a letter.right from the beak of a raven with fire red eyes willed by nothing but evil. The bird seemed almost unreal.how could such a creature be so.foul. Evil filled the hearts of all in the common room and when Hermione grabbed the note from the bird and read the writing in blood red penmanship, tears welled up in her eyes as she finished. Her parents were dead. Only a few weeks after did Harry had acquired something of incredible mysterious value.The Green Flame Torch. He thought it nothing really, possibly something of a curse from Voldemort. but he was almost dead wrong. This torch had him get back the biggest thing he'd ever lost. Sirius. He fell beyond the veil in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Stunned by his own cousin, Bellatrix. Harry never understood until the day he went under, why Remus had held him back.  
Just before passing in the stage of becoming a werewolf at his young age, Remus has passed out with a combination of fear and loss of blood. He has seen nothing but darkness for what could seem like forever to an 8 year old. The doctors could do nothing; by the time his mom, dad, and brother has found him and taken him to St. Mungo's, there was nothing they could do about the infection. The minute after he was bitten, they knew, it would already sink in; but when it came to the point where he didn't awake, panic arose, and saving Remus' life was dire. During his time hovering inbetween life and death, Remus saw things he never wanted to see again. Everything was misted and he saw things like it was in a fog, and the.the things.no, the people there were seemingly.unreal. He was afraid; terrified for life. He knew he wouldn't want to see what was there, but something inside him made him look at his hands and he let out a small scream of horror.he was like then. How could this be?! Was he really dead? What about his mum and dad, and only brother, Romulus? He had to get out. He couldn't die now, if it were really...death. He started to run as fast as he could to nowhere but into an endless space of misted life in the never ending world. All in a few seconds everything went from mist to blur to echo. Then it was just black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: hey sorry for the short chappie. I might not have the next chappie up for a little. School and crud. Ya know? Kinda blows. Too much h/w :-P yes, this IS a humor fanfiction.I just felt the need to explain why Sirius is back. That'll be the next chapter, I think. Then I'll jump back to present time. All the chaos and stuff goin' on with Voldemort and all. Hehe..well ya know a lot of people online use the Ways to Annoy Snape List..I'm blessed with that, of course, but I'm also blessed with the Ways to Annoy Voldemort list! Yay! So I decided to use that since nobody is, all of it's Snape, Snape, Snape..and I say.. VOLDIE-POO!! Mauwha. I'm so evil.  
  
!!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
